


Fifteen

by princessamerigo



Series: Prompt fics [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, books are dangerous, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: A simple meeting in a bookstore between two bookworms. Or much more.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Twitter prompt long ago. Now I searched for it.  
> Prompt was: "AU Lucy and Flynn meet in a bookstore when she's climbing the shelves to reach a book and he helps her."
> 
> Betad by Grammarly.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated.

The tall and handsome man entered the huge bookshop, knowing it's a huge mistake as he will definitely spend too much money again. But he couldn't help it. He was a real book nerd, and something told him today that he should visit his favourite shop.

  
He walked among the shelves, reading some titles, taking some volumes into his large hands, flipping through some pages, reading some paragraphs. The shop was crowded, full of people doing the same, but as he looked up once his eyes were caught on something. Or rather on someone.

  
There was a woman, turning her fragile back towards him some meters away. She was standing on the top step of a small ladder and was still struggling to reach a massive volume on a very high shelf.

The man approached her intending to help her. It was as if some magnet would have pulled him toward the woman and there was an urge to help her and... protect her? It was a strange sensation. But he didn't want to resist it. He arrived next to the ladder, his arm moved upwards and asked "May I?"

  
But his voice must have scared her. The woman let out a small scream, and her shoe slipped on the step, she lost her balance and prepared herself for a painful landing. But the pain didn't come. She felt two strong arms holding her, and she looked into the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen.

  
Those eyes belonged to a really handsome, slightly stubbly face, and the scent of the stranger invaded her nostrils and somehow reached a spot deep inside her. She had not seen him before but never felt this calm and safe before as in is his arms.

  
"Thank you..." she started to say, when suddenly the book she almost pulled out decided to slid out on its own and after some flying it banged on the strangers head, then landed on the floor. The man cursed, groaned, but still held her firmly.

  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed while indicated he should let her stand on the ground. "Are you all right?"

The man rubbed his head while answering absentmindedly. "I'm fine, don't worry, Lucy."

The woman suddenly grabbed his strong arm. "How do you my name?"

  
The man stared at her."I... actually have no idea. It was just a sudden thought. Do you say I guessed it?" he shook his head disbelievingly and flashed a smile which made Lucy feel hot in her whole body.

  
"Well, let's see if I can guess yours. Asher? "

  
The man's jaw dropped.

  
"That's my father's name. I'm Garcia, Garcia Flynn. Nice to meet you, Lucy, and I'm sorry that I scared you. I just wanted to help."

  
Lucy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Garcia. And I know and I appreciate it. But poor you, got a bump in return for your good deed. "

  
Garcia picked the book from the floor, read its long and complicated title and wrinkled his brow."OK, after this I need a coffee, I think." He looked at her with admiration. "And you actually read such books?"

  
Lucy giggled, and it warmed his heart.

  
"I'm a historian," she said, then blushed before her next question. "How about a coffee at that place across the street?" For some reason, she didn't want to let him disappear yet.

  
Garcia Flynn nodded eagerly.

  
"A smart and beautiful historian who loves coffee. This must be my lucky day. "

  
Lucy blushed again and felt its a lucky day indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Half an hour later, a red-haired woman and a dark man watched Lucy and Garcia from a distance. The couple who just met talked, laughed as if they would know each other for years.

  
The dark man cursed and grabbed the red-haired woman's arm.

  
"15, Emma. Fifteen times we changed history so they wouldn't meet. And they still run into each other and fall in love. We should give up. It's fate."


End file.
